


From Hell.

by koalaoshiz



Series: Year Of Shance [5]
Category: Hellgate: London (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, LITERALLY, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Shiro is a drama queen, but in a way yes, everyone is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: There is always someone, something stronger and smarter than you. The wisest thing to do is aknowledge it and surpass your pride.





	From Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Fo the Shance Year!!

Shiro wasn't clearly aware if what was going on around him. He wasn't feeling the stuffy air on his unprotected face. He wasn't hearing the growling of the maltreated ventilation system, the groans of the drains nor the higher pitch of Hunk's destroyed turrets. 

He wasn't aware of anything past the blood on his blade and the viscera on the floor. His body was in pain, claw marks having shred his armor, made his helmet useless for the foreseeable future. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, anyway. His heart was broken beyond repair and so was his team. 

His team had been one of the best there was, accumulating a number of praise from their peers, acceding to powerful weapons and high-end armors. Only the best was worthy of their attention as they ascended the rung of their own factions. Praises were always send their way as Cabalists, Templars and Hunters wished they could, too, be part of Voltron.

But it was all over, now. Their prestige and power in the Metro had got to their head for the last time. Their arrogance in the human’s prowess to think better than their adversaries had been their downfall. There was a reason Pride was the first cardinal sin after all. Because despite all their plans, all their tactics they had been too sure of themselves they had walked into a trap. 

And unable to get back out, they had paid the price of their arrogance. 

An impressive demon, an old Beast seeing its size, had crashed from the ceiling in front of them, his size and strength assuring them his moves would be slowed down by the medium sized room they were in. Keith had smiled at it and charged with his swords at the ready, slashing the demon at his heart contempt. Allura had followed closely with her summoned beasts and Pidge, Hunk and Lance had taken their usual formation. It had proven to be their downfall. 

The Beast had proved itself to be a distraction for a Primus and several, smaller Beasts to jump at them from behind, only temporarily stopped by Hunk’s savantly placed turrets. It hadn’t been effective. At all. 

The Horde led by the Primus had teared down their defences and jumped on Hunk, now defenseless, his Arclight cluster rifle useless against such a thick crowd and he was pressed down and the weight of his armor making him one huge turtle, unable to get back up. The Beasts had been none too happy to tear his limbs off one by one. 

The second to go down had been Pidge with her light armor. Shocked by Hunk’s death, even for a short moment had led her to be brought down as well, her magic only enough to halve the Horde. She had died more rapidly than Hunk, which was a short lived relief. Her small form, laying on the floor like a broken doll was hard to look at. 

Keith and Allura had managed to get toe to toe with the Primus while he had ran to Lance, sieged by multiple beasts and struggling to fend them off. Keith’s head had flown in his direction only moments later, swept by sword like claws. One single swipe and it flew off his shoulders, hitting the ground with a sickening thud as Allura made her summoned beasts attack the Primus, yelling her rage. The sadistic way the Primus took one of her pet to spill its acidic bile on her had horrified Shiro, quickly joined by a terrorized yet revengeful Lance. 

The common Beasts taken care of, dealing with the Primus had taken them a good deal of cartridges and for Shiro to roll out of the way from one attack and pick up one of Keith’s sword to continue attacking. Blind rage is never good when fighting but the pain of losing their companions was too much to bear. 

Losing an arm to the Primus was shocking but Lance’s sacrifice, his love jumping in front of the demon to shove a grenade right in its mouth as it plunged its claws right in his heart took a huge toll on Shiro. The Primus’ death was bittersweet in comparison, the floor covered in his friends blood and bodies. It was such a huge toll for a small victory. 

His ragged breath was coming in puffs off his mouth as he cried softly for the lives lost, uncaring of the blood still pouring of his missing limb; what good would it be for him to continue living when the ones closest to him were now gone? What was the point of continuing to fight when his brother, his friends and his lover where getting colder and colder by the minutes, bodies ravaged by insatiable beasts? 

thud, thud, thud.

He should get on his feet and go back to the Metro but he was so tired. He didn’t care for much, now. All of their past glories and accomplishments were naught if he was the sole survivor. All of their prowess in combat, useless now that he was alone. Fighting would be harder and harsher with only one arm. The future seemed bleak, hopeless as -

“Omg someone stop him before I brain myself on my desk!” Pidge moaned, the sound of her banging her head down continuing in Shiro’s headset. 

“No, no. Let him continue. I want to see where Gyro the Paladin’s thoughts will lead him to.” Lance quipped, his own mic crackling with the sound of his laughter. It was an old mic, one Shiro had gifted him a few years back but he refused to change it for something more recent. 

“It will lead him to receive a kick up his arse!” Pidge answered back, clearly banging her fist on her desk. 

“Both you and Lance are horrible and we’re sorry to have said you were less dramatic than him.” Keith sagely said, his voice telling he wasn’t quite sincere but wanted it all to be over. “And you were right, we didn’t have the level nor the equipment for this part and we should have listened to you, oh Black Paladin.”

“The sarcasm in your voice is pleasing to the ears.” Shiro said, leaning back against his chair. Hearing the groans and lamentation on his friends as he monologued the sad descent of his Paladin in the bit of despair as his whole party was whipped out had been very pleasing. Lance’s stifled giggles as he waxed their unattainable victory was the icing on the cake. 

“But for a losing team, it was a good starting strategy. Next time, we need to focus less on the first Beast and more on covering our back.”

Grumbles were heard through the headset as they quit their game sessions, prompting each other goodnight as 1am was rolling around. It hadn’t been the longest running of their sessions but they all had things to do in the morning and none of them wanted to suffer from sleep deprivation. 

Arms looping around his neck, Shiro set his headset down on his desk as Lance placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Will my Paladin bring his Sharpshooter to bed?” His boyfriend inquired. The softness of his skin was always pleasing for Shiro. 

“You know I will. I cannot live without you, you know that.” Shiro chuckled, kissing Lance back. 

Their duo was strong, both in whatever game striked their fancy or outside and Shiro would lay down Heaven and Hell before anything hurt Lance. Demons will fear him.

**Author's Note:**

> April Fools!!  
> What better ending than to kill everyone but to reveal this was a game all along?!


End file.
